


Movie club

by its_not_natural_take2



Series: destiel_love.story_drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Fucking, Incest, M/M, Multi, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_not_natural_take2/pseuds/its_not_natural_take2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets more than he bargained for when the twin brothers from the video store show up at his door one night for an impromptu Movie Club meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie club

**Author's Note:**

> So this story came about based on an old story I had written and decided to adjust and make it Destiel centric, with a little splash of Jimmy just for shits and giggles... I hope ya'll like it!

The night air blew through the curtains as Dean watched a movie, his nightly ritual. He always allowed himself 2 hours in the evening to relax and enjoy the multitude of other worlds film captured. Film was a passion of his, while contemplating college majors, it only just barely lost out to photography and even so he did take "Intro to film" his freshman year. He would have continued with a double major had his photography classes not demanded so much of his time. Still, he enjoyed a well put together film, and many times would find himself questioning the thoughts behind blockbuster films and the people who seemed to flock to them. "To each their own" he would think and move on to more important things.  
On his way home from work each night, he would stop by the little locally owned video store in town to rent a movie. It was a quaint store with fairly good selection. After a brief talk with the owner about 8 months ago, they had begun bringing in a wider variety of independent films, which were his favorite. During his visits to the store, he was surprised to find the young man, Castiel who typically worked evenings, also had quite interesting taste in film. Some evenings he would find an hour or more had passed as they spoke passionately about the movie industry. After a time, he found himself making a little more time to go in early to pick out his movie and have their nightly discussion. Castiel began recommending movies and the following night they would discuss what he thought and sometimes debate the quality of acting, directing and storyline or some other aspect. Most times they agreed, however, occasionally he would recommend a film that Dean thoroughly disliked and most times, those were the best conversations. He often found himself smiling all the way home as the conversation replayed in his mind his mind often wandering to the passionate look on Castiel's face, they way those bright blue eyes would light up. His rough voice passing through those perpetually chapped lips, that Dean couldn't help but stare at every chance he got. "Stop it" Dean chided himself, "He's too young, you perv" And he pushed the thoughts away.  
One night when Dean went into the store, ready for another debate about the movie Castiel had recommended, that was an utter disappointment and to his surprise he came face to face with a young man who at first glance Dean would have almost thought was Castiel, but he was wearing thick rimmed glasses, his eyes weren't as piercing blue, and those were definitely not Castiel's lips. His name tag read "Hello my name is Jimmy" Dean returned his movie and for the first time in months wandered over to the independent film section. As he looked over the selection Jimmy came over to place movies on the wall.  
"I see you like independent films."  
Dean flinched, he hadn't expected him to say anything, and to be honest he was still thrown by the boy's nearly identical looks to Castiel, but if nothing else had given this boy away as not being Castiel, it was his voice. He turned toward him and smiled. "Yes, I do enjoy independent films" he paused then asked "how about yourself?"  
"I enjoy them well enough, though they are not my favorite. My brother Castiel loves them though, I'm going to guess he recommended this gem to you." Jimmy said placing the movie on the shelf, then stepped back.  
Dean chuckled "Yea he did, gotta say it wasn't one of my favorites. Do you have any recommendations? Cas usually has something picked for me, so I'm at a bit of a loss without him here tonight." Dean almost felt pathetic, like he couldn't pick out his own movies.  
"Well, what are you in the mood for?" Jimmy asked  
Dean thought a moment, he'd really been looking forward to arguing with Castiel about the horrible movie from the night before, he hadn't even thought about his next movie. "I'm not really sure, to tell you the truth I haven't really thought about it." He paused a moment "I'm not really picky, what's the last movie you watched that truly blew your mind?"  
Jimmy didnt even need to think, he walked over to another shelf and grabbed the movie. He started to bring it to Dean for approval.  
"Nope, it's alright, I'll take your word for it." They walked to the counter where Jimmy processed the movie. "Will you be working tomorrow, or will Cas?" Dean inquired.  
"I will, Castiel is out of town for the rest of the week, so I'll be filling in."  
"Ok, well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, and we can discuss this movie." Dean smiled, it would be interesting to see how different the brother's taste in movies were.

It had been six months since that night and Dean looked forward to his evening visits to the movie store, some nights he would find both Castiel and Jimmy working and the three of them could, and most often would, go on for for an hour or more. Many nights as he drove home he'd find himself wishing that they were a bit older, then he wouldn't feel so wrong about the attraction he began feeling toward them, especially Castiel. Dean liked Jimmy well enough, he thoroughly enjoyed talking with him, but there was just something extra about Castiel. Dean found himself on more than one occasion waking up from some pretty intense dreams that featured Castiel and those amazing lips of his.  
He had gotten home late tonight because, while only Cas was working, Jimmy had been there too and they held their record breaking conversation at an hour and forty five minutes. In all actuality Dean was replaying the conversation in his mind rather than watching the movie playing on the screen before him. Dean thought he heard a soft knock on the door and paused the movie. Listening carefully he heard the knock come again, this time a little louder. As he got up to see who could possibly be knocking at his door at 10:30 on a Wednesday evening, he heard whispered voices on the porch, he recognized them both. When he opened the door the twins both looked at him and smiled their biggest smiles at him.  
"What are you guys doing here?" Dean was genuinely surprised to see them.  
"Well I got off work and Jimmy and I both wanted to watch this." Castiel held up a new movie, one that Dean had been wanting to see. "We thought you'd probably like it, so we decided we'd bring snacks and see if you wanted to watch it with us." Castiel smiled again and nodded toward Jimmy.  
"Yea, we thought it'd be cool for us to watch a movie together and be able to discuss it immediately rather than waiting." Jimmy chimed in "Whatcha think?"  
Dean paused a moment, the idea really appealed to him, however... "You know guys it's one thing for us to talk down at the store. But you're only, what 16? I don't think it'd be wise for you to hang here."  
"We're 17, 18 in less than two months, seniors in high school, and who cares what others say. We're just watching movies." Castiel said  
"Unless you want to do more" Jimmy muttered and Castiel nudged his shoulder  
"What's that?" Dean asked not quite hearing him.  
"Nothing, I don't see what the problem, if anyone asks, we have a movie club, and if it becomes an issue, we'll just invite more people to join." Jimmy continued.  
"Where do your parents think you are at 10:30 on a Wednesday night?" Dean inquired, now he felt really only. Where had his care-free days gone? He was only 27, and here he was being worried about a couple of 17 year olds being out late.  
"We told them we were going to a friend's house to watch a movie." Castiel said.  
"Yea, are you going to make us into liars?" Jimmy teased.  
Dean sighed, then opened the door to let them in. Jimmy and Castiel walked into his living room and took over, ejecting the dvd he was watching and put in the new one. They spread out the snacks on the floor and took pillows from the couch so they could lay out. Dean sat behind them on the couch and the movie started. After about 15 minutes he began to relax. There was nothing wrong here, just friends watching a movie together. 'Sure Dean, tell yourself that, as you're checking out Cas' ass in those tight jeans.... Fuck! Stop it, just watch the movie' He thought, forcing his eyes to stay on the television and the movie that was now playing.  
A half hour into the movie Jimmy sat up and came over next to him with a bag of popcorn. "Want some?" Dean simply smiled and shook his head no. He turned and continued to watch the movie. Another half hour passed and he offered Dean a can of soda, which he accepted. When Jimmy reached up to give it to him, he let his hand linger on his bare knee a little longer than was necessary. Dean tried not to read anything into the simple action. Though a number of thoughts began to race through his mind.  
By the time the movie was over, both Jimmy and Castiel were sitting up and very close to him. They turned to face him and discussed the movie, just like any other night at the store, except this time there was no interruptions and the movie was fresh in their minds. They all agreed that they enjoyed the film.  
Dean got up and began helping Castiel pick up the snacks. Once they finished he headed toward the door, Castiel in front of him, Jimmy behind. He paused a moment at the living room doorway, he was going to take another quick look around when he felt a hand reach into his short hair and pull his head back. Jimmy's lips were on his before he even knew what was happening, kissing him deeply and passionately. He had heard of people becoming weak in the knees from a good kiss, but until now, it had never happened to him.  
His mind raced with wild thoughts of what was happening, and then his mind clouded and he gave in, kissing Jimmy back and reaching up to pull him closer. He then felt a second pair of lips kissing and nibbling on his neck. He let out a soft moan as his other hand reached out for Castiel and pulled his body in closer to his own.  
Castiel's hands began to move up his body under his shirt. Jimmy pulled his lips from Dean's and reality crashed in. Dean stepped away trying to regain composure. He stood looking at these two young men, who were looking at her with nearly identical faces eyes heavy with such passion and couldn't help wanting to indulge in this fantasy. But he pushed those lustful thoughts aside "Ok, guys... you really need to go. We can't do this." He took another step back, away from the temptation.  
"Why not?" Jimmy asked as he stepped closer. "We're all intelligent adults, who are more than capable of making our own decisions" He stopped less than a foot in front of him "Tell us you don't want this and we'll leave."  
Dean took in a deep breath to steady himself "I don't"  
Jimmy took one last step toward him and in one swift movement slipped his hand down the front of Dean's shorts, grabbing his very hard dick. Dean couldn't hold back the gasp that escaped his lips and more than he could control how his hips rotated shoving his dick harder into Jimmy's hand. "You want this, don't deny yourself." Jimmy said softly, then whispered in his ear "Let us make you feel good Dean"  
Castiel had walked over to him, he took his hand and led him to the stairs. Jimmy fell into line behind them both and while his hand was no longer holding his cock, he never took it off his hip. Castiel was most of the way up the stairs when Jimmy turned Dean around and sat him on the stairs. Quickly, before he could protest, he pulled his shorts off in one smooth movement.  
Dean gasped again at the cool air that hit his throbbing cock, he spread his legs, allowing Jimmy room to fit between them as his hand grasped the base of Dean's cock and he licked the tip. "Oh God" he moaned tossing his head back, his hips thrusting his dick up into Jimmy's open mouth. Jimmy took Dean's length into his mouth expertly, his tongue running over the tip as he pulled up and off , panting, his lips red and swollen and spit slicked. "Fuck Jimmy!" Dean said leaning forward and grabbing the teens jaw pulling him in for a wet kiss, Dean's tongue tracing his lips before gliding over Jimmy's, pulling a moan from them both. Dean pulled away with a wet smack as he felt Castiel's hands running over his shoulders, pulling him back into him. Jimmy winked at his brother over Dean's shoulders and went back to work bobbing up and down on Dean's cock once again.  
Castiel was sitting on the stairs behind him, and he ran his hands down the length of Dean's torso, taking his mouth with his own, tasting Dean and Jimmy on his lips and tongue. He grabbed the hem of Dean's t-shirt and pulled it up and off, breaking the kiss briefly before smashing their mouths back together. His hand's slid back down his chest and played with his nipples, causing Dean to take in a sharp breath through his nose and his hips to jut up into Jimmy.  
Jimmy pulled off Dean's cock with a loud pop and stood before them, watching as they kissed and Castiel tweeked his nipples. He made quick work of stripping his clothes, and soon was standing over Dean, one leg on either side of the man's body. He bent over and joined the two in their wet sloppy kiss. "Dean, I want you to eat my ass and get me nice and ready for you while Castiel sucks my cock. How does that sound?" Dean's eyes went wide and all he could do was nod his head. He shifted to the side as Jimmy went to his knees, straddling Castiel's face, his brother making quick work of taking his cock into him. Dean then straddled Castiel's body as he shoved his face into Jimmy's ass, pulling his cheeks apart and licking his puckered hole, forcing a loud moan to escape Jimmy's lips. Dean lapped at Jimmy's hole until he felt it start to quiver , then slowly pushed his tongue in, opening him up. "Fuck! Oh god Dean!" Jimmy cried out.  
Castiel popped his head off Jimmy's cock. "In my pocket Dean, there's a bottle of lube. Get him nice and ready for your cock."  
Dean licked his lips and ran his hands slowly over Castiel's hips and over his pockets, feeling for the hard bottle, taking an extra moment applying pressure over the teens hard cock straining against his jeans. Castiel hitched his hips into the touch and moaned around his twin's cock, eliciting a dirty moan from Jimmy in turn. Fuck, he was loving this. Dean found the bottle and pulled it out of Castiel's pocket, setting it on the stairs. he then made quick work of removing the teens pants, sure, he was throughly enjoying eating out Jimmy's ass, just as he was sure Castiel was enjoying sucking down his cock, but his own cock was feeling neglected and he wanted something to rut up against while he prepped Jimmy to take him. He straddled Castiel once again, being sure to properly line up their cocks, rutting against him as he took the bottle in his hand, flipping the lid and squirting a generous amount on his fingers before pressing the first finger into Jimmy and elating in the noise that escaped the teens mouth. He reached around pulling Jimmy's head back into him kissing him as deeply as the position allowed him to. "God Damn Jimmy, you're so tight." Dean said pressing kisses into his neck and shoulders.  
"Another, please, I can take it Dean" Jimmy panted open mouthed as he wiggled his ass back into Dean's hand.  
"Lean forward darlin, I'm gonna work you open nice and wide for me." Dean growled, pushing another finger slow and easy. He felt Jimmy's muscles flutter around his fingers as he thrust them in and out, and it wasn't long before he was pushing a third into his hole, scissoring his fingers and he pushed in and out, all the while rutting slowly against Castiel's hard cock. They were both leaking enough to provide sufficient lubrication and their cocks slid together smoothly.  
"Now, Dean... I need you in me NOW!" Jimmy said standing up, pulling his cock from his brothers mouth with a loud pop, and Dean's fingers slipped out of his ass smoothly. Castiel slid up the stairs a little, while Dean turned around, planting his ass firmly on a step just in time for Jimmy to straddle him. Dean didnt see where Jimmy had pulled it from, but he was ripping open a condom and sliding it over Dean's dick expertly before squirting lube in his hand and pumping it a few times coating it fully. Jimmy lined Dean up with his ass and slowly lowered himself down. Dean watched as his cock disappeared into the teen's tight ass, biting his lip as their pelvis' came flush to each other. Jimmy's head went back as he let out a low moan. "Oh god! I knew you'd feel good, but oh! You're perfect. God Castiel, he's just perfect!" Jimmy said as he began moving up and down on Dean's swollen cock.  
"Didn't I tell you Jimmy. Didn't I tell you that very first night, I knew he was going to be perfect." Castiel moved down beside Dean and kissed him. "I told Jimmy he could have first ride on your cock. But I'm going to be the first one to tap that fine ass of yours." Castiel leaned down and took Dean's nipple into his mouth, first sucking then biting down hard, before soothing his tongue over it. "How does that sound Dean, want me to fuck you so hard I can make you come again, even after Jimmy milks you soft with his tight ass?" Castiel looked up at Dean with his brilliant blue eyes.  
"Fuck Cas, I never would have imagined you'd have such a filthy mouth." Dean said pulling him in for a hard kiss. "Gotta say I fucking love it!" Castiel crushed his mouth into his, nipping and biting at his tongue and lips.  
Jimmy pumped up and down on Dean's dick, panting heavily as he watched his brother kiss and tease the older man. Dean felt so good filling him up, he knew he wasn't going to last long, but he was determined to bring Dean to orgasm before himself. He leaned forward joining the kiss between the other two, flicking and rotating his hips as he rode Dean hard. He lifted his ass, almost completely off Dean before slamming back down hard, the noise that escaped Dean made him do it again, and again, until Dean reached up and grabbed his hips, holding him in place as Dean then thrust hard and fast into him. He felt like Dean was going to split him in half and then suddenly Dean thrust just right and hit his prostate, Jimmy was so close that the second time Dean hit it, he lost all control."FUCK" he screamed as his orgasm ripped through him.  
Dean continued thrusting up into Jimmy as he rode through his orgasm, the muscles in his ass clenching around Dean and soon he followed Jimmy, thrusting hard as the white heat shot through his body and he came hard inside his tight ass."OH God!" Dean reached up and grabbed him, pulling their bodies together as his body shook with pleasure.  
"Oh God, that was amazing Dean." Jimmy sighed against the older man's sweat slicked chest. "Should we maybe, uh, take this upstairs?" Jimmy said looking from his brother up to Dean "what do you say we give Castiel a little playtime?" Jimmy smirked, looking back at his brother, then reaching out grabbing his cock. "Besides, I think Castiel's poor cock has been so patient. Look, he's weeping, we can't have that now can we?" Jimmy winked and flicked his tongue over the tip of Castiel's cock, gathering the bead of precum that had formed there, causing Castiel to moan. Jimmy gave them both a quick kiss before getting up an running the rest of the way up the stairs and into Dean's room.  
Castiel looked over at Dean, who was still laying on the stairs, his eyes heavily lidded. He leaned in placing a gentle kissing his lips. "Don't worry Dean, I'll start slow, but I sure hope that you have more lube upstairs." he lifted the small bottle so he could see it. " I don't think this is going to be enough."  
Dean chuckled "No worries Cas, I've got plenty." Dean shifted, Pulling first himself and then Castiel up. "Now I do believe you promised me a proper fucking... what do you say we get to that?" He winked and headed up the stairs. When he reached his room, Jimmy was laying on the bed, spread out, his skin still sweaty and flushed his eyes closed. "What's the matter Jimmy, are you a little tired after all the riding?" Dean teased walking up to the end of the bed.  
He hadn't heard Castiel walk in behind him, but he certainly felt him as his cock pressed against his ass and he wrapped his arm around grabbing his soft cock. "Are you ready for me Dean? Are you ready to scream my name?"  
Dean bit his lip and moaned, pressing his ass back into Castiel as he rutted against him. "yes, god yes, please Cas, make me scream."  
Castiel pushed hard on Dean's shoulders, forcing him forward onto the bed, Dean just barely catching himself, landing on his elbows, ass sticking up in the air. Castiel quickly slapped his ass hard, causing Dean to whelp and the groan. "Do it again Cas, Fuck! Slap my ass" Dean shifted his knees up under him, lifting is ass further, and Castiel quickly obliged, smacking his ass until he could clearly see his hand print in the pink flesh. Dean was laying flat on his chest now, soft whimpering sounds pouring out of him. Castiel leaned in, gently running first his fingers then his tongue over the raised pink flesh. As his tongue and lips soothed over the hot flesh, ran his fingers over Dean's tight hole. Dean's breath hitched and he pressed back against Castiel.  
"How bad do you want me Dean?" Castiel murmered "You want me to split you open?"  
"God yes! Please Cas. Fuck me hard!"  
Castiel grabbed Dean's hair and pulled his head up, kissing him hard. "Where's your lube?"  
"Top drawer next to the bed" Dean moaned before Castiel shoved him back into the bed.  
He moved to the side of the bed, reaching over and running his hand up Jimmy's leg as he neared the stand. He leaned over and kissed his brother gently on the lips. "Hey Jimmy, you gonna watch?"  
Jimmy moaned opening his eyes and looking up at Castiel. "You have your fun brother. I got what I wanted from him." Jimmy kissed his brother again before getting up. "I'll wait for you downstairs. Take your time"  
"Jimmy, are you sure? We can definitely still all play, there's enough fun to be had for all." Castiel turned and watched as his twin walked to the door.  
"Really Castiel, I know you and I know what this was all about. The ice is broken, look at him, he wants you, take him, he's all yours." When Jimmy reached the door he turned back once more "And bro, be sure to make him scream your name" with a wink he left the room and make his way downstairs, leaving Castiel sitting at the head of the bed, while Dean was still laying, ass up at the foot.  
Dean lifted his head and looked up at Castiel. "Cas?" When Castiel just sat there, Dean crawled up to him, laying soft kisses on his shoulder. "Hey, listen. I don't know what all is going on here." he said taking Castiel's face in his hand and turning it toward him. His beautiful blue eyes met Dean's green ones. Dean placed his lips on his "But I would absolutely love it if you would please fuck me now." Dean slid his tongue into Castiel's mouth, showing his intent and desire, but when Castiel's met his fiercely Dean let him take control of the kiss, which left him breathless when Castiel finally pulled away. "Take me Cas, I need you to take me, I'm all yours, make me scream."  
A smirk tugged at his lips "You want me to fuck you Dean?" he took Dean's lip between his teeth, biting firmly before letting it go. "hmm? You want me to fuck you into this mattress like a good little bitch?"  
Dean groaned, "Oh God Cas, yes."  
"You wanna be my bitch Dean?" Castiel turned, pushing Dean back so he was sitting back on his legs. "You want me to fuck you like you've never been fucked before? You want my cock to split open that tight perky ass of yours, til it don't know what its like not to have a cock shoved in it?" Castiel pushed himself forward onto Dean as he spoke, first softly, then with more confidence as Dean let him take control, feeling a sense of power. "Want me to mark you up, so that everyone knows that you're mine." Castiel hesitated a moment, watching Dean's face. " I want to make you mine Dean, and I never want anyone else to have you."  
Dean bit his lip and nodded his head, not trusting he could even find his voice. Castiel reached forward and ran his hand up Dean's torso, pushing his shoulder's until Dean's legs kicked out and he was laying flat on his back. He then ran his nails down Dean's chest, scratching red lines into his tan skin. When Castiel rested his hand on Dean's hip for a moment, Dean took that cue and rolled over onto his stomach, his knees pulling up and popping his ass into Castiel's face in one smooth movement.  
"That's my good boy." Castiel said as his hand massaged his thighs, slowly working up before grabbing his ass cheeks firmly and spreading them as far as he could. Without any further warning Castiel ran his tongue over the sensitive puckered skin and a shudder ran through Dean's body as it penetrated him, deeper than Dean would have imagined possible. Dean moaned, pushing his ass further up into Castiel's tongue as he lapped at the warm salty skin, getting it nice and spit slicked before attempting to push in a finger. When Castiel's finger met more resistance than he was expecting, he pulled back and reached for the bottle of lube. Slicking his fingers up, he gently eased on finger into Dean, and found that he was tighter than he would have expected. A man with an ass like this, and he was this tight too... Castiel was indeed very lucky. He had a fleeting thought that maybe this was Dean's first time, but he pushed it aside, because there was just no way that he was, Dean was too gorgeous not to have men and women for that matter flinging themselves at him.  
Castiel pumped his finger in and out of Dean, reveling in the sounds the man was making before him, when he felt the resistance loosen, he added another gently and paused a moment when he heard Dean hiss. When he felt Dean relax and push back into his hand he once again began pumping and scissoring his fingers in and out of him, and quicker than he expected, Dean was silently begging for more, and Castiel added a third finger.  
When Dean was easily taking his fingers, and the small winces had turned completely to whimpers and moans, Castiel hooked his finger, searching for that spot that would...Dean gasped and moaned loudly his hips hitching back grinding down onto Castiel's hand... there it was. Now that he knew right where it was Castiel, gently grazed the bundle of nerves with every thrust.  
"Cas..." Dean's voice broke between the moans. "Please Cas... n...need you... inside me...please" He begged hitching his hips back into Castiel "please Cas, I need you to fuck me NOW!"  
Castiel chuckled, he pulled his fingers out and slapped Dean's ass. "That's my good little bitch, begging for my cock." Castiel reach between Dean's thighs running his hand over his balls and grabbing his cock "Damn Dean, didnt think you'd be this hard already. You must really be wanting it." He stroked the length a few times before letting go, moving his hand back to Dean's ass and pushing his hips down into the bed. "Gonna take my cock and come untouched? How does that sound? Want me to fuck you so hard that your dick bursts?" Castiel ran his arms up Dean's body, lining his own up with him, whispering the dirty words in his ear. He ran his tongue over the shell before taking Dean's mouth into his own. "You ready for me Dean?"  
"yes...god yes..." Dean muttered panting under him.  
Castiel sat up, grabbing a condom from the drawer where he found the lube. He rolled it over his thick hard cock quickly, then slicked it up with more lube, before straddling Dean's thighs. He gently pressed the tip of his dick against Dean's hole, the tip sliding gently in, using his hands to spread Dean's ass cheeks, he slowly slid the rest of the way in. He and Dean both moaned when he bottomed out. Castiel leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Dean's shoulders locking their hands together as he let Dean adjust. When Dean moaned and rotated his hips Castiel began grinding into him, their bodies rocking together, deep dirty moans playing across both their lips.  
"oh, shit" Dean gasped and Castiel let go of his hands, shoving Dean's chest into the bed and thrusting hard and fast into him. The sound of skin slapping skin filling the room along with Dean's moans and Castiel's heavy breathing. Castiel took a deep breath and leaned back down, taking Dean's mouth again, their tongues tangling together as he continued to thrust into him. Breaking the kiss, Castiel leaned back, gripping his lower back for leverage as he slowly pumped into Dean's tight ass.  
"Cas.... oh god.... Cas..." Dean moaned softly  
Castiel leaned forward and wrapped and arm around Dean's chest, pulling him into his own chest "Say my name" he whispered into his ear.  
"Oh Cas." Dean said and Castiel thrust faster into him. "Oh Fuck" Castiel slowed down, thrusting deep into him "Oh shit" Dean moaned out, wrapping his foot around Castiel's thigh, trying to pull him closer, his head turning back to look at him, biting his lip as Castiel thrust deeper and deeper.  
Castiel quickened his pace again, placing his hand on Dean's lower back for leverage, Dean moaned again, louder "fuck" he said turning his head back once again "fuck me harder" he whispered and Castiel obliged, pounding into his ass hard and fast. He leaned down first kissing then biting Dean's shoulder.  
Thrusting hard and deep Castiel wrapped his arm around Dean's chest once again pulling him up into him. "Say my name" Castiel whispered into his ear  
"Cas" he moaned softly. Castiel wrapped his arm around Dean's head pulling it back "OH FUCK ME CAS!" Dean said loudly, moaning even louder as Castiel fucked him hard and fast, hands gripping Dean's arms as he pulled him in closer. "Oh fuck..... oh god.... Cas... Cas....mmmm... oh god Cas...." Dean began chanting his name as Castiel continued to fuck him. Castiel shifted his thrusts, aiming for and successfully hitting the bundle of nerves he had found earlier. "Fuck! Oh God Cas, right there! God, keep fucking me like that."  
Castiel pounded into him relentlessly until Dean was moaning and muttering senseless words under him. Cas could feel Dean start to clench around him "I'm gonna.... oh god Cas.... I'm gonna...." Dean panted "Oh GOd CAS! FUCK" Dean screamed as his orgasm hit.  
His muscles clenching tightly around Castiel as he continued to thrust into him, two, three, four thrusts before his own orgasm took over his body. "OH, Dean!" he cried as he spilled his seed into him and collapsed onto his body, panting together as his orgasm shook through him.

When their breathing slowed, Dean rolled to his back and Castiel wrapped his body around him, laying his chest on Dean's chest. It was a few more moments before Castiel tilted his head and looked up at Dean."Can I ask you a question?"  
"Anything Cas."  
"It's really personal"  
"Seriously dude, things don't get much more personal than what we just did. You can ask me anything" Dean chuckled before leaning down and pressing his lips to Castiel's forehead.  
"Was that your first time?" Castiel asked softly, forcing himself not to look away.  
"Yea, it was.... was it that obvious?" Dean inquired, then "Was it bad?"  
Castiel propped himself up on his elbow, leaning in and kissing Dean. "God no, Dean. You were fucking amazing. Seriously, the best I've ever had." He kissed him again "Don't you EVER tell Jimmy I said that though!" Castiel warned.  
"Oh, what's the matter, does Jimmy get jealous?" Dean teased, a smirk tugging at his lips.  
"It's not like that." Castiel said casting his eyes down.  
Dean hooked his finger under his chin, tilting it back up, meeting his eyes."I'm not judging you Cas. I would like to know what the deal is though, seeing as I find myself in the middle of it now."  
Castiel absently ran his hand over Dean's chest. "Jimmy and I helped each other discover, without judgment, who we are sexually. Guess that's the best part about being a twin. Before tonight though, Jimmy and I haven't so much as shared a kiss since we turned 16. I love him, obviously and am grateful for everything he's done for me, but we aren't together or anything. Besides, Jimmy actually prefers women." Castiel took note of the confusion on Dean's face. "I know, it really took me by surprise too."  
"Ok, so what about tonight? I mean, I get you two helping each other discover yourselves, man I kinda wish I had that when I was a teenager. But if you guys haven't been together in almost two years, and Jimmy prefers women. Still trying to wrap my head around that one... but why tonight. What brought the two of you to my door tonight?"  
"You, just you." Castiel paused looking up at Dean, a soft smile pulling the corner of his mouth. "The first night you came into the store, I went home and told Jimmy about you, and I've been talking about you every night since. Jimmy knows me better than I even know myself sometimes. He knew immediately that I had a crush, and he also knew that I would never act on it. After he met you at the store, he came up with the plan to seduce you together. His only stipulation was that he wanted to ride you first, after that, he said I could have you all to myself. I didn't agree right away, I didnt want to share you with anyone, not even with Jimmy. But I just couldn't build up the courage by myself, Jimmy even tried helping me when we were working together and you'd come in. I just, I couldn't stand the thought of you saying no and then not coming anymore. This way I figured, if Jimmy started things and you weren't down for it, he'd be the one you'd awkward with, not me. I'm a coward, but I just didnt want to lose you."  
"Cas, it is hard for me to imagine that you have any kind of problem taking what you want." Dean placed a soft kiss on his lips "and while I cannot honestly say what I would have said, if you came to me alone and told me that you wanted me. I will say that I would have wanted to say yes. And I will say that I have been craving these lips for a very long time." Dean ran his finger over Castiel's bottom lip before once again kissing him.  
"So..." Castiel said running his fingers through Dean's hair. "What do we now?"  
Dean cocked an eye brow "I can think of many things I'd like to do now. But you may have to give me a little time to be up to the task" He winked.  
Castiel shoved his shoulder "That's not what I mean, though I definitely want more of that, lots more." He leaned in kissing him again "But beyond that...?"  
Dean sighed, he didnt want to think about anything outside of this room right now, but instead he sat up, suspecting it was time for him to be responsible, even though he just wanted more sexy fun time with Castiel. "You said you're 18 in a couple months right?"  
Castiel followed suit, sitting facing Dean. "53 days"  
Dean smiled "Ok, so for the next 53 days, I say that we keep this very low key. I will still come in for our nightly talks, but we'll keep it public. We can do that for 53 days right?"  
"It's gonna be a long 53 days, but I think I can manage, if we can still do movie club, maybe once a week? Just so we can have a little personal time?" Castiel placed his hand on Dean's thigh tilting his head slightly.  
"Ok Cas, movie club once a week, but we absolutely cannot do this" he pointed around the room and at the bed "again, not until you turn 18."  
Castiel pouted a little "Can I still kiss you?" he leaned in, not waiting for an answer, and slid his tongue into Dean's mouth, his hands running across his chest to his neck, pulling him in deeper until they were both left breathless. "I don't think I can go 53 days without kissing you again. Not now that I know how you taste." He flicked his tongue across Dean's lips to add emphasis. "Please tell me I can at least kiss you"  
Dean bit his lip then nodded "Yes Cas, we can still kiss, but only here. Nothing in public until you're 18."  
"53 days" Castiel sighed  
"53 days" Dean confirmed "C'mon Cas, you probably should be going now. It's getting late, and I'm sure Jimmy's pretty bored." Dean got up pulling Cas to his feel in front of him, he wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close. "I just hope you don't get bored with me before the 53 days are up." He cast his eyes to the floor  
"Dean" Castiel said, catching Dean's chin and forcing him to look at him "I will never bore of you. Even if we could never have sex, I would still want to be with you, you have to know that."  
Dean kissed him softly. "Me too Cas. But I have to admit, the sex is pretty amazing too."  
Castiel chuckled "Yea, I like hearing you call out my name." he grabbed Dean's ass and dug his fingers in. "And your ass is perfect."  
"It's all yours Cas." Dean smiled as he kissed him. "I'm all yours, if you'll have me."  
Castiel heaved a heavy sigh "53 days"  
Dean winked at him, "Your birthday will be here before you know it." He kissed him again quickly before heading out of the room and down the stairs, gathering their clothing as he went. They stood in the foyer and got dressed, kissing each other often in between putting on pieces of clothing. When they were full dressed and Castiel had his shoes on, they stepped into the living room to find Jimmy sitting on the couch flipping through channels on the tv.  
"So what's the verdict?" He said with a smile  
"How does movie club sound to you once a week?" Castiel asked his twin.  
"Hmmm, I don't know. Sounds like it could get a bit boring for me. But I think you should definitely do it." He smiled and winked at Castiel. "I'll even cover your shift at the store to give you a little more time for discussion."  
Dean smiled, seeing and understanding the dynamic between the boys. They knew each other better than anyone ever could, and a part of him was jealous that Jimmy would always be that for Castiel. But he was happy that he now had something of Castiel's all to himself. Both boys walked to the door, Jimmy taking the lead, Castiel not letting go of Dean's hand.  
"Goodnight Dean. Thank you for a fantastic movie night." Jimmy smirked, walking out onto the porch.  
Castiel stopped, turning back to Dean. "53 days, I'm going to be counting."  
"What do you want for your birthday Cas?" Dean asked  
"I've already got you, I don't want anything else." Castiel places a soft kiss on his lips.  
"But it's your 18th, you've gotta let me do something special."  
"Ok, how about you take my virginity?"  
Dean took a step back "Um, it's a little late for that isn't it?"  
Castiel smiled "Jimmy is a very greedy bottom, he would never top me. And I've only been with one other guy." he leaned in pressing his lips to Dean's ear and whispered "And while I loved making you my bitch, I wanna see if you can give as good as you get" he nipped at Dean's ear before stepping back, a mischievous grin spread across his lips.  
Dean growled, pulling him back in for a deep kiss. "53 days" he said as Castiel pulled away from him.  
"53 days" Castiel repeated as he walked out the door closing it behind him  
Dean sighed as he leaned against the door. He found himself anxious, he couldn't wait for next week's movie club meeting.


End file.
